


Íncubo tenías que ser

by Aruanaa



Category: SHINee
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fantasia, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Oneshot, Triton - Freeform, Íncubo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruanaa/pseuds/Aruanaa
Summary: Taemin es un tritón que siempre estuvo en palacio, hasta que se hartó y salió a la superficie, en donde conoció a Minho, un íncubo que se metía en problemas, y que huyendo de uno de ellos, conoció a Taemin.Ambos se quedaron interesados con el otro y, ahí, empezaron a unirse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Explicación de los seres:  
> \- Tritón: su variante femenina es la sirena. Tienen la parte superior del cuerpo como la de un hermoso humano, mientras que la parte inferior se compone de la cola de un pez con escamas de distintos colores. A diferencia de las sirenas, tienen la habilidad de convertir sus colas en piernas y caminar. Su complexión es parecida a la de los humanos, pero a diferencia de éstos, viven unos 150 años. La sociedad es patriarcal, y sus hogares están en arrecifes o acantilados, construidos con corales y conchas marinas. Suelen salir a la superficie para tumbarse en las rocas y cantar. Su canto es tan dulce y melodioso que suele hechizar a quienes lo escuchan. 
> 
> \- Íncubo: su variante femenina es el súcubo. Los íncubos son hombres jóvenes tan atractivos que seducen y atraen a mujeres u hombres de todo tipo, aunque su debilidad son los religiosos ya que disfrutan sumiéndolos en sueños eróticos y que éstos se despierten avergonzados y atormentados. Normalmente atacan cuando sus víctimas se encuentran en sus camas, es decir, lanzan un encantamiento al lugar donde se produce el ataque sexual, normalmente en una cama, y de este modo, cuando sus víctimas descansan ella, se drena parte de su energía, la cual va directa al íncubo, aunque éste esté lejos. Este hechizo puede matar a la víctima, mientras que hace más fuerte al demonio.

**Parte 1: El encuentro.**

Minho se dirigió hacia la ventana ya completamente vestido cuando la puerta se abrió dejando paso a un hombre mayor vestido con el hábito. Cuando éste observó el cuerpo de unos de sus hermanos desnudo y lleno de marcas y sustancias impuras, dirigió su mirada llena de odio hacia Minho, quien sólo sonrió y salió por la ventana. Al aterrizar en el suelo, miró por ambos lados y decidió meterse en el bosque. Cuando entró allí, escuchó un griterío detrás de él persiguiéndolo; Minho empezó a reírse.

Corrió hasta que los árboles desaparecieron dejando paso a la playa. Miró por los alrededores y sólo pudo encontrar unas rocas tras las que esconderse. Si esos humanos le llegaban a encontrar, no tendría otra opción que acabar con sus vidas, pero de momento, cuanta menos sangre se vertiera mejor.

Subió por las rocas y se colocó en el lado que las olas golpeaban. Hundió las piernas en el agua y esperó. Cada vez escuchaba las voces de los humanos más cerca. Observó el mar y no vio ningún acantilado ni nada que pudiera ayudarlo a escapar. Se lamió los labios y pudo saborear aún restos de semen del monje del que acababa de alimentarse, y volvió a excitarse.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando las voces de unos hombres se dirigieron hacia su posición. Subió una pierna en la roca y cuando estaba a punto de subir la otra para atacarles, sintió un tirón en su pierna sumergida. Miró hacia el agua y abrió los ojos sorprendido, debajo del agua se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto, a excepción de él, claro. Cuando iba a decir unas palabras, la criatura volvió a tirar de la pierna de Minho pero esta vez, con tanta fuerza, que éste cayó dentro del mar sin poder siquiera coger aire. Minho iba a intentar salir a la superficie para coger aire, pero el otro estampó sus labios contra los suyos y se lo pasó. Minho se removió para salir del agua, pero la criatura sumergió más sus cuerpos de tal manera que los humanos que miraron en las rocas, no pudieron verlos.

Minho mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que la criatura los mantenía cerrados a la vez que le pasaba aire. El abundante pelo que tenía le hacía imposible ver si los humanos se habían ido ya, pero el salir del agua pasó a segundo plano cuando el cabello se movió y dejó ver una cola azul verdosa. La excitación de Minho subió aún más cuando tocó la piel del que ahora sabía que era un tritón, y éste se estremeció.  Minho cerró los ojos y con rapidez, coló su lengua en la boca del otro y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente. El tritón, sorprendido, abrió los ojos y se encontró contra los ojos cerrados del íncubo que acababa de salvar. Cuando las manos del demonio le tocaron las caderas, lo apartó bruscamente y se alejó unos cuantos metros, envolviéndose con los brazos. Vio cómo el íncubo sonreía ladinamente y subía a la superficie. Teniendo curiosidad, subió también a la superficie y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver al ser demoníaco desnudo totalmente quitando el agua de sus prendas. Se acercó a las rocas y se subió a una mientras lo observaba.

Minho, por su parte, maldijo cuando intentó sacar su colgante demoníaco que lo transportaría a casa pero éste no lo encontró. Maldiciendo otra vez, se giró hacia el tritón y lo vio peinándose su largo cabello.

-Te verías mejor con menos de media melena porque así pareces mujer.

El tritón observó al súcubo furioso por su mala educación y enseñándole los dientes se sumergió en las profundas aguas del océano.

_Súcubo malagradecido... demonio tenías que ser..._

Minho sonrió ligeramente y volvió a centrarse en su colgante. Si no lo encontraba rápido, no podría volver a casa y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera.

_Aunque si así puedo volver a verlo, no tiene tanta importancia._

 

**Parte 2: El segundo encuentro.**

Taemin se volvió a mirar en el espejo y se acarició su pelo por enésima vez.

-¿Debería cortármelo?

-¿Por qué quieres cortártelo? Con lo bonito que lo tienes.

Taemin miró a su prima maquillarse y poniéndose adornos delante de su tocador.

-¿No crees que me parezco a una mujer con el pelo largo? Digo, tal vez me siente mejor el pelo corto, tal vez como a Nere. – Taemin nadó hacia su cama y se tumbó en ella.

La chica se rió y observó el mohín de pesar en el rostro de su adorado primo. Dejó de maquillarse y se sentó en la almeja gigante que usaba Taemin como cama.

-¿Quién es? – Taemin miró a su prima sin entender. – Quiero decir que quién es el tonto que te ha dicho que el pelo corto te quedaría mejor. Es decir, siempre que Tío te ha dicho que te lo cortaras,  tú contestabas que nunca lo harías, y ¿ahora quieres cortártelo? Alguien debe haberte dicho algo, estoy segura.

_Sí, un maldito íncubo que no sale de mi cabeza..._

-No sé de qué me hablas, simplemente ha sido un comentario que me ha pasado por la cabeza. Como ya sabes, casi nunca puedo salir de aquí-

-Bueno, el Rey del Mar dijo que ninguno de sus futuros pretendientes podrían salir de sus casas ya que su deber era aprender a complacerlo, sobre todo en ciertas artes... sexuales, las cuales deberías ir de una vez antes de que venga aquí.

 Taemin gruñó y le tiró su cepillo a su prima.

-Cállate.

-Oh, vamos. ¿En serio no quieres ser el futuro pretendiente del Rey del mar? Incluso yo quiero serlo. Sólo tendrías que pasar un par de horas con él y luego todas las riquezas del mundo serían para ti. ¡Todo lo que quisieras se te concedería!

Taemin suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Tal vez yo no quiero ser un trozo de pescado adornado con perlas para ser mostrado a los demás...

-¿Entonces, qué quiere su grandiosa majestad? – dijo con retintín la chica.

-Alguien que me quiera por mí mismo, y no por quien es mi padre o lo que él haya decidido por mí sin consultármelo.

-Venga, tampoco es para tanto. Quejica.

-Llevo sin poder salir a la superficie desde que tengo cinco años. Ya ni me acuerdo lo que se sentía que el sol tocara mi piel. Ya no sé lo que era tumbarse durante el día en las rocas y jugar con otros niños humanos, ¡ya no sé ni lo que divertirse y ser feliz significan! ¡Y todo por ese _gran_ Rey del mar!

Taemin abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto dejando a su prima murmurando insultos hacia él. Con rabia se dirigió hacia fuera del palacio, pero los soldados no se movían de sus posiciones por lo que giró y se dirigió al jardín donde la estatua de su madre se encontraba. Abrazó su imagen de piedra y besó la mejilla; La echaba mucho de menos. Con cuidado apartó una roca del suelo dejando paso a un pasadizo que encontró hacía pocos días. Al meterse en él, volvió a tapar el agujero. Abrió uno de sus colgantes de los que salió una perla que emitía luz, con ésta pudo guiarse hasta poder llegar a la entrada de una cueva de un acantilado. Se sentó en la punta de las rocas y se volvió a guardar la perla en su colgante. Miró a su alrededor y con cuidado empezó a transformarse. Al acabar, se levanto sobre sus dos piernas y al notar cómo éstas le temblaban, decidió primero estirar antes de caminar hacia cualquier sitio fuera del agua. Se sujetó el pelo en una cola en alto dejando algunos mechones un poco sueltos por la parte frontal con un hilo y procedió a estirarse. Al cabo de un rato, notó que sus piernas podían aguantarlo mejor por lo que apoyándose un poco en las rocas, se dirigió hacia la salida terrestre de la cueva del acantilado. Allí pudo encontrar una ropa dejada en el suelo. Se acercó a ella y miró por los lados en busca de alguien, pero al no encontrar a nadie, decidió coger la ropa. Se inclinó sólo por la mitad y cogió la camisa.

-Vaya, vaya. Un ladrón.

Taemin se giró asustado al oír la voz del íncubo en su oreja. Agarrando la camisa contra su pecho fuertemente, retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Minho sonrió aún más y colocó las manos en ambos lados de la cabeza del tritón. Paseó sin disimular su mirada lasciva por su cuerpo. Taemin le dio una bofetada para que dejara de mirarle.

-Me lo tengo merecido, lo admito. – y con éstas palabras, el demonio se separó de Taemin y se vistió con la ropa interior y el pantalón. – Viendo que estabas a punto de coger mi ropa porque no tienes ninguna prenda, te dejo mi camisa.

Taemin le miró escéptico para luego mirar la camisa. Estaba siendo estrujada entre sus manos. Rápidamente se tapó con ella, encontrándose con que ésta le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, y se le escurría por un hombro.

-Sí, no te queda nada mal, un poco más corta por abajo sería perfecto. – Minho hizo un rectángulo con los dedos haciendo una cámara con ellos y mirando a través del espacio vacío al tritón, quien rojo de vergüenza le miraba con odio.

-Vamos, no te enfades. Soy un íncubo, un demonio sexual. No puedes juzgarme por lo que soy.

-Ni siquiera me diste las gracias por salvarte de esos humanos... – dijo Taemin cruzándose de brazos. Minho sonrió un poco entusiasmado cuando, por fin, el tritón se dignó a hablarle.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si el tritón sabe hablar. Hagamos esto: dime tu nombre, y te daré las gracias como se merecen. Aunque no me hacía falta tu ayuda, claro.

Taemin abrió la boca indignado.

-¿Que no necesitabas mi ayuda? ¿Tú eres tonto? ¿Qué querías? ¿Matarlos?

Minho levantó un hombro con indiferencia.

-Bien que ellos matan a los míos. No veo porqué no puedo hacerlo cuando encima me intentaba defender.

-Teniendo en cuenta cuán lascivos y perversos sois los demonios, lo más seguro es que hubieras atacado a algún humano, y teniendo también en cuenta que os gustan más la gente pura y casta, atacaste a un humano religioso, ¿me equivoco?

-¡Pero si al final resultarás adivino y todo! No te negaré que me alimenté de un humano religioso en un sitio inadecuado, pero no lo maté. Hasta ahora nunca he matado a ningún humano, simplemente me alimento de ellos. Lo juro.

-¡Ja! ¿Lo juras? Creo que el fin del mundo está cerca.

Minho frunció el ceño molesto y le encaró.

-Mira, vale que no seamos los mejores seres del mundo, pero los humanos tampoco lo son. Y lo sabes. Además, no gano nada con mentirte, así que adelante piensa que estoy mintiendo, pero realmente no lo estoy haciendo.

Taemin vio la firmeza con la que el íncubo afirmaba que él nunca había matado a ningún humano y, aunque sabía que no debería, creyó en él.

-Está bien... te creo. Y mi nombre es Taemin. – levantó un brazo y lo extendió hacia Minho quien, sorprendido, correspondió el gesto.

Cuando ambos seres se tocaron sintieron una pequeña descargar eléctrica muy agradable, lo era tanto que ambos cerraron los ojos del gusto, pero los volvieron a abrir cuando oyeron voces acercándose a la cueva. Minho reaccionó rápido y se alejó hacia lo profundo subiéndose a unas rocas, en cambio Taemin, al notar ya sus piernas a punto de colapsar entró en pánico y se tropezó con ellas y cayó al suelo. Minho, al verlo, maldijo internamente, y volvió a bajar. Lo cogió en brazos y volvió a subir a las piernas. Se colocó en un rincón desde donde podían ver quiénes  entraban y qué hacían, pero éstos a ellos no. Minho se encontraba apoyado en la pared con las piernas abiertas. Taemin mantenía su cuerpo debajo de la pierna izquierda del demonio, mientras descansaba en la pierna derecha.

-Mi nombre es Minho... – susurró el demonio mirando a Taemin quien le miró y sonrió ligeramente. El corazón de Minho empezó a ir más rápido que de costumbre y apartó la mirada hacia los dos humanos que se encontraban jugando en la cueva. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, la imagen del tritón sonriendo, le alteraba.

-Qué monos... – comentó Taemin mirando a la pareja humana. – ¡Oh! ¡Se le va a declarar, mira!

Taemin señaló al chico que se arrodillaba delante de la chica y le mostraba un anillo. La chica chilló de alegría, saltó encima del chico y gritaba una y otra vez que sí.

-Qué romántico...

-Pfff... – se rió Minho mirando hacia otro lado. Taemin frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué te ríes? Seguro que ni siquiera sabes lo que es el romanticismo.

-Para tu información sí que lo sé.

-Ya claro. Hay muchas escenas románticas y ésta es una. Míralos, ambos se ven tan felices con la presencia del otro... con la luna llena de fondo, las olas golpeando suavemente las rocas, sólo ellos dos, mirándose como si no hubiese otro ser más perfecto y valioso para ellos... y encima el chico pidiendo que la chica sea su novia. Esa es una escena romántica.

-Y luego vienen los besos y el acto sexual.

Taemin miró indignado a Minho y se levantó cuando la pareja se marchó.

-Por eso digo que no sabes qué es el romanticismo. El romanticismo no acaba... fornicando por los suelos como animales, si acaso acaba haciendo el amor, con dulzura y cariño.

-Qué ñoño eres... y para que lo sepas, muchas veces he recurrido al romanticismo para ganarme a alguien.

-Ya claro. Dudo que seas capaz de ser romántico sin pensar en hacerlo. -Taemin oía cómo Minho le seguía por la cueva hasta llegar a la entrada mientras resoplaba irritado. Le miró y vio que estaba cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. ¿De verdad se estaba tomando a mal sus palabras?

-Acéptalo. Nunca podrías hacerlo si no hay un fin sexual por el medio. Eres un íncubo.

-Hagamos una apuesta.

Taemin se rió ligeramente divertido. - ¿Una apuesta?

-Sí. Ésta consiste en que yo voy a enseñarte que puedo ser romántico, es decir, usaré mis dotes románticos en ti para convencerte de que puedo serlo sin tener un fin sexual como dices.

-¿Qué ganas tú si lo consigues, o qué gano yo si no lo consigues?

-Mmmmm, ¿qué te parece si me das una de tus algas para respirar bajo el agua y una de tus perlas que alumbran, en caso de que gane yo?

-Bien. En caso de que gane yo... tendrás que... espera...

Minho vio divertido cómo el tritón intentaba pensar en algo.

-Hagamos ésto: cuando sepas qué quieres, me lo dices entonces. Si ganas claro.

-De acuerdo. ¿Trato?

-Trato.

Ambos se dieron la mano y volvieron a sentir la misma electricidad. Minho, sin embargo, se deshizo del agarre y apartó la mirada.

-Bueno, tritoncito, me tengo que ir ya que no encuentro mi colgante y sólo puedo aparecerme en el poblado de noche para que no me reconozcan.

-Hombre... si quieres un colgante que te lleve a casa, yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

Taemin sacó una perla azul y negra de otro de sus colgantes y se la dio a Minho.

-Para usarla debes pensar en el lugar al que quieres ir, pronunciar las palabras ‘Por favor quiero ir a...’  y estarás ahí.

-¿Y me lo vas a dejar? ¿Así? ¿Tal cuál?

-No todos los tritones somos tan avariciosos como muchos dicen. Además tengo otras perlas como éstas, si quieres quédatela.

Minho sonrió agradecido y se puso a la altura de Taemin. –Muchas gracias, Taemin. Por salvarme y por la perla. Ah, y lo siento.

-¿Sentirlo? ¿Por qué?

-Por esto.

Y Minho, sin esperarlo Taemin, picoteó sus labios antes de pronunciar las palabras y desaparecer de su vista.

Taemin, por su parte, enrojeció y se llevó las manos en sus labios. Se agachó y cerró los ojos; su corazón iba a mil por hora.

_¡Íncubo tenía que ser!_

**Parte 3: Conociéndonos.**

Minho salió de su casa y dio un golpetazo a la puerta al cerrarla. Estaba harto de que su familia le reprochara el perder el colgante. ¿Qué importancia tenía? Al fin y al cabo, sólo él y su 'pareja' podrían usarlo...

Usando por quinta vez la perla teletransportadora, volvió a la cueva del arrecife, y por quinta vez, esperó impaciente a que Taemin apareciera. Por culpa de su temor a que le diera una bofetada con el beso, se marchó antes de poder hablar sobre qué días podían verse, así que no tuvo más remedio que ir los dos días seguidos a esperarle tanto por la mañana como por la noche, aunque por la mañana fue a alimentarse un par de veces, ya que intuía que Taemin sólo aparecería por la noche, como las otras veces.

Se tumbó en las rocas y dejó que la luz de la luna lo iluminara.

-A ver cuando apareces, Taemin. Voy a hacerte tragar tus palabras.

-Esas no son muy buenas palabras para empezar una cita.

Minho se levantó como un rayo al oír la voz de Taemin provenir del agua. Cuando lo pudo ver, se quedó sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué-?

Taemin se sentó en el borde de las piedras y dejó su aleta en el agua. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y cohibido empezó a murmurar.

-Dijiste que parecía una mujer, y últimamente quería probar algo nuevo así que, le pedí a mi hermano mayor y a mi primo que me ayudaran a cortarlo... y... bueno... yo...

Minho se sentó al lado de Taemin y con su mano derecha le levantó el mentón para encontrarse con un rostro rojo.

-Te quedaba bien el pelo largo, en verdad, pero ahora estás hermoso. La largaria es buena, ni largo ni corto. Y con las dos mechas de delante más cortas enmarcan mejor tu rostro. Definitivamente, estás mucho mejor. Así que no te avergüences.

Taemin sonrió ante las palabras de Minho y asintió.

-Siento no haber podido venir antes, en casa hubo... una discusión bastante grande...

-No pasa nada. Ahora dime qué talla usas de ropa, así te voy a buscar algo.

-No lo sé... Aunque me gustó la camisa que me venía grande, que por cierto dala por perdida.

Minho sonrió y se levantó mientras le daba la mano a Taemin.

-Creo que tengo algo perfecto para ti. - Taemin le dió la mano y volvió a sentir la misma elecriticidad con su contacto. Esta vez, pero, Minho no se separó, sino que esperó tranquilamente a que Taemin cambiara su aleta por piernas. - ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

 

Taemin salió del vestidor por cuarta vez y se cruzó de brazos harto de cambiarse.

-Estoy cansado, me duelen las piernas, quiero comer... ¿podemos irnos ya?

-Creía que eráis seres coquetos y os gustaba arreglaros...

-Y los somos, pero es que con un conjunto tengo suficiente... no vamos a ir a ningún lado en especial, ¿o me equivoco?

Minho sonrió ladinamente y se encaminó a la vendedora.

-Quiero todo lo de estas dos bolsas más lo que lleva puesto mi chico.

-Con mucho gusto. ¿Targeta o efectivo?

-Targeta, por favor.

Taemin con un poco de dificultad se dirigió hacia Minho. Realmente nunca había pasado tanto tiempo de pie, y le estaba pasando factura. Dió un traspié y si no fuera por los reflejos de Minho, ahora su rostro estaría acompañando los mosaicos del suelo.

-Agárrate a mi brazo. Ahora cuando salgamos te cojo a caballito.

-Mis piernas te lo agradecen...

Minho sonrió y cogió las bolsas con ropa. Salieron de la tienda y se arrodilló en el suelo. Taemin se subió a su espalda.

-¿Y qué sueles comer? No tendréis mucha variedad en el océano.

-No te creas, a veces comemos fruta, verduras... y cuando no hay más remedio, como pescado...

-Pues pescado y carne descartado.

-¿Por?

-Tienes pinta de ser el típico chico que prefiere comer hortalizas o fruta para no comer a otro ser por pena, y a mi no me apetece mucho carne o pescado para cenar así que... ¿Has probado nunca la sopa?

-¿Sopa? ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Vamos allá!

 

-¡Dios! ¡Esto está buenísimo! ¡Mmmff!

-Pues ésto es sopa. Puede ser de verduras como te la has pedido, o de pollo, o... vete tú a saber. Me alegra que te guste.

Minho se comía sus espaguetis con salsa pesto mientras veía al pequeño tritón saborear completamente el plato de sopa, se le veía tan feliz que le provocaba ganas de reir, de lo dulce que le parecía. Era como un crío descubriendo cosas nuevas.

-Se que es mucho pedir, pero ¿puedo probar tu comida? - preguntó Taemin mirando con ojos de cordero degollado a Minho. Éste, riéndose, enroscó unos poco espaguetis con el tenedor y se los llevó a los labios de Taemin, quien abrió la boca y, cuando su paladar los saboreó, gimió cerrando los ojos. Minho apartó los ojos del tritón. Si no dejaba de hacer sonidos placenteros, tendría un grave problema.

-Por cierto, ¿cuando volveremos a quedar?

Minho volvió su mirada a Taemin.

-Sí, me has llevado de compras y de cenar, me has llevado a caballito como un buen hombre sin tocar mis piernas, me has abierto la puerta al entrar y me has apartado la silla para sentarme, pero eso no me demuestra que realmente seas capaz de saber lo que es el romanticismo puro y duro.

-Pero... yo-

Minho abrió la boca sorprendido. Esos eran actos románticos, ¿cómo podía decir que no demostraba que sabía qué era el romanticismo? Además algunos gestos los hizo sin pensar en la apuesta como lo de llevarlo a cuestas y la puerta.

-A ver, ricura, creo que no te entiendo. Me he comportado como un caballero y un romanticón. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que veas que sí sé lo que es el romanticismo? A ver, dime. Tengo curiosidad.

Taemin sonrió y apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras observaba el rostro incrédulo de Minho.

-Hagamos una cosa. Mañana me demostrarás tu lado romántico y me intentarás convencer de que ese lado es real y sabes qué significa, si en ese plazo me convences, te daré lo que me pidas.

Minho miraba incrédulo a Taemin, pero al final sonrió.

-Bien. Si quieres jugar jugaremos. Trato hecho.

Ambos se dieron la mano y al sentir la corriente mucho más fuerte que las otras veces apartaron sus manos.

-¿Tú lo notas?

-Sí, aunque no sé que puede ser. Anda, vamos, que son casi las doce de la noche y me dijiste que a las doce te llevara al precipicio.

Minho retiró la silla de Taemin y, cuando pagó, salieron hacia la playa.

-Se ha de decir que este pueblo costero tiene de todo y casi todo cierra por la madrugada; encuentro que está muy bien.

-Pues sí. Aunque hasta hace unos años hubo gente del pueblo que se negó a cooperar con las reformas del, por entonces, nuevo alcalde. Ahora tienen más ingresos que nunca. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué cosas te gustan?

-¿A mí?

-No, a tu madre. Pues claro que a ti. ¡Ay!

Taemin golpeó en el estómago a Minho y se cruzó de brazos, mientras se adelantaba hacia la cueva. Minho gruñó imaginándose el porqué de su reacción por lo que fue tras él y lo detuvo por los hombros.

-No pretendía insultar la memoria de tu madre, es más, ¿cómo podía saber que ella ya no está contigo? No me lo has dicho... Pido perdón, no volveré a mencionarla, pero no te vayas así...

Taemin supiró y se adentró en la cueva con la mano de Minho cogida a la suya.

-Ella murió cuando yo tenía casi cinco años... la echo mucho de menos...

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Trece.

-¿¡Trece!?

-Sí, no sé porqué estás tan sorprendido...

-Porque pareces más mayor, yo te ponía al menos la mayoría de edad... Estás tan... - _bueno_ -.

-Para tu información, lo soy, solo que los tritones tardamos un poco en desarrollar musculatura y algo más de altura.

-Me siento un vejestorio.

-¿Tú cuántos tienes?

-Pues mañana harán 1250 años que nací.

-¡Halaaa, serás viejo! ¡Pedófilo!

-¿Cómo? ¡No te oigo bien muchacho, será mejor que me lo grites a la oreja!

Minho se inclinó y cogió un trozo de alga como bastón, e imitó a un viejo. Taemin empezó a reirse a carcajadas, a las cuales el íncubo se unió.

-Bueno, me voy ya que se hace tarde, mañana aquí a las ocho. No llegues tarde. -Dijo Taemin mientras se desnudaba y metía su piernas en el agua.

-Y tú tampoco. Hasta mañana, precioso.

-Hasta mañana... guapo.

Minho se giró a tiempo para ver el rostro rojo de Taemin sumergirse en el agua. Nunca había conocido a ningún tritón, ya que siempre le dijeron que eran criaturas poco amables y egoistas. Pero Taemin era... una sorpresa muy agradable. Le caía bien. Y era guapo, incluso más que él, debía admitirlo. Y estar a su lado, se estaba volviendo una adicción.

**Parte 4: Malentendido.**

-¿Y a dónde estamos yendo? Porque para tu información las montañas no son mi fuerte.

-¿Por qué te quejas tanto? Yo soy quien te está llevando aún siendo mi cumpleaños, deja de quejarte y disfruta del paisaje, ricura.

-Pueeees, cuéntame algo de ti.

-Algo de mí... Me gusta el deporte, competir, ganar, jugar... y no me gustan las coletas, así que deshazlas, por favor.

Taemin se limitó a no hacerle caso y continuó haciendo trenzas pequeñas en el pelo de Minho.

-A mí me gusta cantar, ver las estrellas, y sobretodo, anhelo salir de día y acurrucarme en una piedra y sentir los cálidos rayos de sol tocar mi piel...

Minho se detuvo e intentó bajar a Taemin pero éste se aferró a su cuello y abdomen.

-Me ha tenido que tocar al único tritón perezoso del océano. ¡Ay! Y encima bruto. -Minho continuó caminando.

-¿Y porqué no sales por el día?

-Lo tengo prohibido...

-Vaya... debe ser una mierda no poder salir de día...

-De noche tampoco puedo salir, pero el otro día encontré una salida que no estaba custodiada por guardias y encontré la cueva del acantilado y, hasta que te vi, me pasaba un par de horas ahí.

-¿Porqué no te dejan salir? Ni que fueras un príncipe a punto de ser entregado al Rey del Mar. - Dijo Minho sin saber que su comentario acertó completamente, y el silencio de su compañero se lo confirmó. - Perdón... no era mi intención...

-No pasa nada... es la pura verdad...

-Por eso no has vuelto a ver el sol... por eso nunca puedes salir...

-Sí... soy uno de los pretendientes del Rey del Mar, y dentro de un día, vendrá a mi casa para decidir si soy apto para ser su concubino... porque no hay otro nombre para el futuro que me espera...

Minho gruñó fuertemente cuando se imaginó al Rey del Mar, tocar la suave piel de Taemin y éste intentando huir sin poder hacerlo. Pero él no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse. Por más rabia que tuviera.

-Pues nada. Creo que es mi deber el alegrarte esta noche. También si quieres te enseño un par de llaves para dejarlo K.O. y así conseguimos que te deje en paz – Taemin se rió y apretó cariñosamente los hombros de Minho –  Ale, ya hemos llegado, cierra los ojos, porque esto va a ser mágico.

Y para Taemin lo fue. Minho lo dejó en el suelo y lo guió hacia un lugar bastante llano, en donde se sentó en una silla, y cuando Minho se lo permitió, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la noche estrellada iluminándolos a ellos y a unas sillas y una mesa con un par de velas y comida, con luciérnagas volando a su alrededor.

Minho no dejaba de juguetear con él, le hizo reír con ocurrencias y con caras raras que ponía. Se divirtió tanto, que el tiempo voló demasiado rápido, y sin darse cuenta ya era casi la hora del amanecer. Pero Taemin no quería irse. Quería quedarse con el demonio que sabía que ahora tenía su corazón. Porque cada gesto que le brindaba, le mostraba un nuevo lado que le gustaba de Minho. Minho tampoco quería dejar ir a Taemin, le gustaba estar a su lado, le gustaba ver la sonrisa del tritón sólo dirigida hacia él, por y para él. Cuando empezó a amanecer, Minho se sentó al lado de Taemin, lentamente se acercó a los labios del menor, y cuidadosamente, le besó. Le besó con todo el cuidado que poseía, no usaba su lengua, simplemente dejaba que sus labios se acariciaran suavemente. Y con ese toque Minho supo que estaba perdido, que no podría dejar que Taemin se fuera con el Rey del Mar.

-Taemin, necesito que me des las algas para poder respirar bajo el agua...

Taemin sintió cómo su corazón dejó de latir por el dolor.

-¿Me has besado sólo para eso? ¿Acabas de besarme solo para hacerme ver que sabes lo que es el romanticismo y conseguir eso?

Minho abrió completamente los ojos alarmados.

-N-no... yo...

Pero Taemin no lo escuchó. Usó su perla para teletranportarse a la cueva. Allí abrió otro collar y sacó esas malditas algas. Las dejó al lado de la ropa junto con la perla que iluminaba y se metió en el agua para que las lágrimas se fundieran con el agua.

Para cuando Minho llegó, ya era demasiado tarde. Cogió la ropa de Taemin y gritó de rabia. Se sentía como un verdadero imbécil. Cogió las algas y la perla y se fue a su casa. Tenía que prepararse.

**Parte 5: Asunto aclarado, eres mío y yo soy tuyo.**

Taemin acabó de retocarse y se dirigió sin emoción alguna al salón donde lo estaban esperando. Cuando anunciaron su llegada y abrieron la puerta, quiso morirse al ver la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él. Había mujeres complaciendo de todas las maneras posibles al Rey del Mar, incluso _esa_ , mientras que su padre y él conversaban como si no pasara nada. Con repugnancia interiormente, se presentó delante de todos con una sonrisa falsa.

-Acércate para que te vea mejor, Taemin. No te quedes ahí parado y complace al Rey del Mar. - Dijo su padre.

Taemin se acercó lentamente al tritón real pero dejó un par de metros de distancia. Por verguenza, y sobretodo repugnancia, apartó la vista de la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

-Buena cintura, joven, pero con el pelo corto. Creo recordar que lo tenía largo, incluso más que su madre.

-Verá, aunque no lo parezca mi hijo es muy bipolar, y hace unos días antes de que pudiera decirle que a usted le gustaba con el pelo largo, se lo cortó. Mi error, Rey del Mar.

-Bueno, ya le crecerá, mientras, muchacho, cambia esa aleta por piernas, y muéstrame si eres capaz de satisfacerme.

Taemin sintió ganas de vomitar, y se negó. No podía hacerlo, y tampoco quería.

-¿Osas desobedecerme?

Taemin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás queriendo alejarse del Rey del Mar y su mirada asquerosa e irada.

-¡Ven aquí!

-No...

-¡Serás—!

-Creo que Taemin se ha negado a eso Rey del Mar, y si fuera listo se quedaría donde está.

Minho apareció de repente con un séquito de demonios detrás. Se acercó rápidamente a Taemin y lo alejó de su padre y del otro tritón, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Taemin observó a Minho porque parecía un sueño que él estuviera allí.

-¿Minho...? ¿Por qué...?

-Tonto... te besé porque te quiero... te amo... eres mío y yo soy tuyo. ¿Acaso no notas la electricidad que pasa por nuestros cuerpos cada vez que se tocan?

-Sí...

-Eso significa que somos nuestra pareja destinada. – el corazón de Taemin galopeó rápidamente, tanto que parecía querer salir de su pecho.

-¿Lo somos? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, ricura, lo somos.

Taemin se lanzó a los brazos de Minho. Taemin sintió una calidez inundarle y se preguntó si Minho podía sentirlo también. Minho dejaba besos suaves en el hombro de Taemin mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente y fulminaba con la mirada al Rey del Mar y al padre de Taemin.

-¿¡Cómo osas entrar en mi palacio de ésta manera!? ¡¿Con qué derecho tocas a mi hijo?!

-¡Suelta a ese tritón! ¡Acordé con su padre una gran suma de dinero por él, por lo que ahora me pertenece! – Taemin se estremeció del horror. Minho lo abrazó para calmarlo.

Para sorpresa de Taemin, los demonios sacaron unos papeles plastificados y se los mostraron tanto a él como a su padre y al Rey del Mar.

-En estos papeles pone que... pero tú... – Taemin se quedó mudo ante lo que estaba leyendo.  Minho rió y acariciando la mejilla de Taemin, habló.

-Sí, a partir de ahora no tendrás que estar sujeto bajo las órdenes de tu padre, porque ahora que somos pareja, te vienes conmigo, y como estás leyendo siempre que quieras podrás volver aquí al mar. Señores, me despido, y me llevo a mi pareja. Chicos, encargaros de hacedles saber que no podrán poner un dedo encima a Taemin nunca más. –Minho sacó un collar y con él les tele-transportó a su habitación. Minho llevó a Taemin al baño en donde una bañera gigantesca con agua templada les esperaba. Cuando acomodó a Taemin en ella, se unió. Lo abrazó y le susurró unas palabras – Tu único dueño soy yo, y no voy a prohibirte nunca el querer ir a un lugar o a otro, siempre que me seas fiel, como yo lo seré para ti.

-¿Tú? ¿Un íncubo siendo fiel?

Minho sonrió y pegó sus labios a la oreja de Taemin. –Sí, por lo que tendrás que crecer rápido y ayudarme a controlarme.

Taemin sonrió y girando el rostro, besó los labios de Minho.

-Íncubo tenías que ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~ Esto es un oneshot que escribí para Eugenia Flores^^


End file.
